


Are you out of your god damn minds?

by jessicalives



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Guns, Mute Reader, Violence, Yelling, cursing, reader - Freeform, use of the c slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicalives/pseuds/jessicalives
Summary: Prompt from tumblr "can you write a FAHC Micheal where his girlfriend is mute but the other crew members don't know that she's mute or his girlfriend and almost kill her until Micheal saves her?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I am not mute. and my knowledge comes from google so i hope i didn't write anything offensive. i chose not to have reader use sign language because a lot of the things a looked up said that "not all mute people know sign language" so i tried my best.

You don't know how it happened, you were just trying to set the glass on the table, but suddenly there was glass everywhere, and red wine staining the carpet, you leaped up and tried to access the damage, and your boyfriend stopped you.

"Have a little too much to drink, babe?" He teased, as he moved the coffee table so it'd be easier to clean up the spill.

You sighed and stared at the ground, you couldn't even bring yourself to go along with his joke, you felt really bad about ruining the carpet.

"Hey." Michael kissed your forehead, "It's no big deal if the stain doesn't come out, so what? I'll get another carpet. I'm rich as fuck remember?" He said over exaggerated, which made you smile and roll your eyes, your boyfriend was always saying things like that, which was funny based on the fact that he was a part-time mechanic.  
"Be right back, please sit. I'm gonna get towels." He said as he disappeared into the hallway.

You watched him leave and then you knelt down and started picking up pieces of glass one by one and setting them on the table. You heard a noise behind you, but you just assumed it was Michael so you didn't look up, even though you knew he would pester you about cleaning, you couldn't let him clean up your mess by himself.

You hear a throat clear, and you turn around and see multiple people aiming guns at your head. Your heart stops. You vaguely hear one of them tell you to "drop it" and you do as you're told. Your hands shake as you drop one of the biggest chunks of glass on the floor.

Everyone is talking over each other, and you can't find it in you to move, they keep asking questions, and getting angry when you don't respond. 

Over all the chaos you hear a quiet yet stern voice say "she's just scared."

You look up and see a redhead talking heatedly with a man in a tux, he grips his gun tighter, and you take a second to look at his tattoos. You felt yourself panic, this couldn't be who you thought it was, was it?

"I don't care if she's scared, Jack, we need to find out what the fuck she did with Michael." The man with tattoos said louder, and no one argued with him.

Michael? You looked at them agape. No. You shook your head, this couldn't be happening.

"Get up." He said as you shakily tried to stand. Once you grabbed onto the wall for support, he asked you where Michael was.

You tried to point toward the hallway, but the sudden movement made him jumpy, "Keep your hands where I can see them, don't move!"

The redhead, Jack, took a kinder approach, "Look, sweetheart, if you could just tell us where -"

Michael dropped the towels, "What the fuck is going on?" He asked, looking around at everyone in his living room.

"Michael?" Jack asked, surprised.

"What do you mean, "Michael?" You're in my house, who the fuck did you expect to find? Randy Newman?" Michael put his hands behind his head and pulled at his hair, he looked to you and sighed, everything was a mess now.

"You weren't answering your phone." Jack said, as everyone puts their weapons away.

"Yeah, we had news. Lester found us an easy heist and-" The man with tattoos trailed off once he noticed Michael wasn't paying attention.

"You okay?" Michael whispered once he reached you and he gently grazed his knuckles along your jaw trying to reassure you.

You were shaken, tears were beginning to build, but you nodded, relieved he had shown up when he did. 

Michael's blood ran cold and he turned his back on you to face his crew, "Are you out of your god damn minds? You could've killed my Girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend? That's Y/N? Well, why didn't she just say so?!" The man with tattoos asked, sounding irritated.

"She's mute you dumb cunt." Michael said angrily.

"You never told us she was mute dumb ass how were we supposed to know?" The man with tattoos asked furiously.

"Oh fuck you, Geoff. You know what? Just get out of here, and oh let's see, how were you supposed to know, LETS HOW ABOUT THE FACT THAT SHE WAS JUST SITTING IN THE LIVING ROOM UN FUCKING ARMED YOU DRUNK FUCK?!" Michael yelled so loud you were pretty sure he was going to lose his voice.

The one with the cowboy hat tries to jump in on his Geoff's defense, "Well she was actually holding some glass-"

"WOMAN CLEANS A SPILL IN HER HOME BETTER CALL THE FUCKING COPS, OR NO BETTER YET, LET'S JUST WAIT FOR THE FAKE AH CREW TO BREAK IN AND MURDER HER ASS. DO YOU GUYS EVEN HEAR YOURSELVES???" 

You bite your lip, you did have your own apartment, but you guess you had been spending more time at Michael's lately than at home. Does this mean Michael wants you to move in? Did you even want to after all this? After he had lied to you? You shook your head, now was not the time, and Michael probably didn't mean it like that.

"Michael, you're upset, we acted hastily, we're sorry. Really am, sorry Y/N. Talk about bad first impressions, huh?" Geoff tried to joke it out, but one look from Michael told him it was not the time.

"Yeah, Michael hasn't told us a lot, but what he has said about you has been great." Jack said, talking over Geoff, looking at you apologetically. 

"Boi, I've been asking you to introduce us!" You found yourself smiling despite yourself as the man with the gold rimmed glasses bounded toward you, waving like an excited puppy. "Hi, I'm-"

"Get the fuck away from her Gavin." Michael said slowly, blocking you from view.

"Michael, relax we weren't actually going to kill her, we just-"

"Weren't actually gonna kill her? Oh thank fuck, you weren't actually going to kill the girl I love- I feel so much better now." Michael scoffed and clenched his hands into fists.  
You felt heat rush to your face, did Michael love you? One slip up in language was understandable, given how tense he was, but two? You looked to him for confirmation, but he didn't seem to realize he'd said it.

"Hey Michael it was an honest mistake.." Jack said, softly, trying to calm him down.

"Oh, I'm sure it would have been an honest fucking mistake when trigger happy Ryan over here blew her brains out!"

"Dude, It's Vagabond." Ryan said, sounded somewhat muffled behind the mask.

At this, Michael exploded, which made you step back, "DO YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT YOUR SECRET IDENTITY BULLSHIT RIGHT NOW, CHRIST! ALL OF YOU, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE."

Slowly everyone started to clear out, but Gavin lingered, trying to keep the peace,"But Micol we were going to celebrate..." Gavin said in a somewhat disappointed voice.

"Gav, It's taking everything I have, not to fucking murder you all right now. Just.. Just get out of my house, I'm not gonna ask again." Michael wasn't in the mood for games, and Gavin nodded sadly.

The shorter man with the Cowboy hat, grabbed hold of his shoulder and started to pull him along, "Come on, Gavin." He gave a guilty glance in your direction and quickly uttered an awkward, "Um, it was nice meeting you!" 

Michael watched them leave, and it wasn't until they had driven away, and he was sure they were gone, did he slam the door, "Fuckin dumbasses.." He went to kick the door, but he stopped himself, snapping out of his anger he turned to face you.

You gave him a meek wave, you were still shaken up, but you were no longer scared.

"You're probably thinking, what the hell, right?" Michael sighed and rubbed his face, "I guess I should explain.."

You nodded as you walked towards him, "I'm not a good person Y/N." You reached out to touch his arm but he flinched away from you.

"No, no, don't give me that look. I'm a criminal.. My friends. Are criminals. That's the life we've chosen, and I don't regret it, but I shouldn't have brought you into this- If you would've gotten hurt.." Michael shook his head, silently berating himself until you pulled his face up, making him look at you.

You pointed to yourself indicating you were fine, but that only made him more upset, "Y-You could have died! You shouldn't be trying to make me feel better!" His tone was harsher than he intended and your face fell into a small frown.

"I'm so sorry- Hey... Come here." Michael pulled you into a hug, and despite you being tense at first, you slowly relaxed.

"I'm so sorry Y/N I'll do anything to make this right." You tried to pull away and kiss his cheek, but you missed and kissed his shoulder instead, which made him laugh and tease you. You smiled and went back to hugging him, you knew it was going to take some time to get back to the place you were in, but if he really did love you, you'd be able to work it out, at least you hoped..


End file.
